Court of Amravati
Court of Amravati The Court of Amravati is a collective term for the pantheon of the Ashan Gods. The Court of Amravati is named so as it is believed by the Asha that the gods used to travel at will between Solcu and Duat, convening at the divine Necropolis of Amravati to decide on matters of the worlds. The Asha believe the entire Court of Amravati to have been banished into Duat by the Asha during the immortal wars, thus ending what the races of the world above refer to as the Age of Mythology. Division of the Ashan gods The elves of Abydos, the Asha, believe that gods can be one of two breeds - Sura '''or '''Asura. The two can not interbreed to create immortal offspring, such attempts having instead led to the birth of the Elves. The breed of a god depends on which three of the six elements the god possesses. Sura Suran gods reign over the realms of light, destruction and fire. They have immense difficulties in creating, lacking the control over reality which magic provides, unlike their Asuran counterparts. Suran gods are often claimed to rule over the realms related to the sun and the skies, including warmth, drought, fire, deserts, stars, light, hope, destruction, plague and famine. The vast majority of Sura are depicted as male. Asura Asuran gods reign over the realms of shadow, magic and water. The Asuran gods possess the gift of magic, and are believed to have introduced it to the world of Solcu. The waters of Duat, the realm from which the gods hail, are said to be the progenitor of mana in Solcu. Unlike their Suran counterparts, Asura have no difficulty in creating new things - however, they possess immense difficulty in destroying or altering what they have wrought. This, claim the Asha, is why bodies can die, but spirits can not. Asuran gods are seen as mysterious and ominous, to much further degree than the Sura, even though they are not considered more or less malicious than their brethren. They are often attributed to rule over the realms related to darkness, the arcane and the oceans, including water, rain, nightfall, magic, curses and riddles. The vast majority of Asura are depicted as female. List of Ashan gods Rahman Sura - Father of the Elves, Lord of the Sura, Bringer of Light, Creator of the Sun. [[Mohira|'Mohini Sura']] - She of many faces, She of the Male and Female form, the Just, the Decisive, the True, the Beguiling one. Vritra Apepophis Sura - Father of Dragons, Father of Serpents, He of the Sand, He who brings Drought, the Scorching Sun, He who breathes Fire in the Heavens, the great Serpent who engulfs the Sky, the great Serpent who swallows the Oceans. Nefertitus Amaranth Sura - Mother of Justice, Judge of the Gods, Arbiter of Knowledge, Arbiter of Divine Intervention. Seteshka Asura - Queen of Duat, Queen of the Asura, Mother of Magic, Bringer of Night, First of the Necromancers, Mother of Liches. Bhasmansura Asura - God of Ash, Divine Lord of the Asha, the Greedy, the Hungering, He who feed on Elven misery, Most Hated, Most Loathed, He who we Punish in Death, the first Vengeance, the god of Spite, the Unclean one. Kalishida-Ma Asura - Bringer of Heka , Bequeather of Magic, Teacher of Mehndi, Selfless one. Shivan Asura - '''Lord of Heka, Architect of '''Amravati. Anub'Krishna Asura - Keeper of Amravati, She who passes through the Gate.